Unforgivable Sins
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Because sometimes you can't forgive, and you will never forget. A/U. Mulder and Scully are involved in a case involving a pedofile priest, but with Scully's uncharacteristic behavior, is the case more than it seems? Crappy summary LOL
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So it took me a long while to write this idea and post it up. I have had this running in my brain for a looong time but have held up in posting it because of its nature. After a long time thinking I decided to post. **_

**_Dedication: To kait (lsgrimm) for letting me use her name in this :), to 'my Mulder' and Egiptian Princess for pushing me into publishing it :). And to you for taking your time to read._**

**Summary: A series of childhood abuse cases are reported from a Catholic Boarding School complex. As Mulder and Scully investigate they find some sinister cause, but is it more linked to them than they really think? [not sure if this is a good summary at all :S! To much to explain...read an see XD!]**

**_Disclaimer: So, I don't own Mulder and Scully yet, but they are the ones responsible for my writting._**

**_...................................................................................................._**

**_Unforgivable Sins_**

Scully stood perplexed in the midst of the multitude. For her, everything was in slow motion, as every young girl walked out of the complex each accompanied by a federal agent; some of the girls were just quiet, other's with tear glassed faces, maybe because of the panic and fear, or maybe because of their utter gratitude of being freed from the confines of their Catholic boarding school complex.

She gazed petrified at the somewhat familiar walls, their dark eerie colors giving out the feeling of being in purgatory other than a place of God. Her spine shivered and her breathing became shallow. And she saw him. Agents had him cuffed and he went with out a battle. Father John LeBlanc walked the halls of the boarding complex, his head raising to meet with Scully's gaze. Their eyes locked, as Scully's breath stopped instantly, as if the air that was now in the room carried a horrible pathogen that should never be spread. Her gaze turned to that of disgust, loathing the man that had had so little decency to do what he did to those poor innocent girls.

Father LeBlancstared at the red headed agent; she had something to be admired, something he had felt before but couldn't remember when. He was pushed out the front door and into one of the cars, the door locked behind him, and even though Scully could not see him through the tainted glass, she could still feel his stare burning her skin.

Her trance was broken once a familiar hand cradled the small of her back. "Scully?…You alright?"

Her head twitched his way as she came back down to earth. "I'm fine…I just…"

She didn't have to explain. He knew Scully's faith was very well Catholic, and it was completely appalling for her to witness something like this, especially when she herself had attended this type of boarding school in her young life.

This was their case. They had been off the X-Files for quite a while now, and these were the types of cases their were undermined to; background checks and other low profile investigations.

Mulder watched as his partner's gaze never left that of the police cab where the atrocious minister was left into.

"C'mon, we need to finish here. We have some questioning to do later." He replied, waiting for her to follow him.

She nodded briefly, continuing with his foot steps, back into the complex.

As they entered, Scully looked upon a small girl, one of the same girls that had walked out, her face lined with dry salty trails, her eyes wide and deep with fright. She sat across the room, away from the other girls, quiet but her stare screaming in fear.

She walked to her, as the small child sat on the floor in bewilderment. She must have been around the age of 5. Mulder only watched from afar as Scully bent to reach her level.

" Hey." Scully smiled softly, as the girl was caught by her attention. "Whatcha doing over here all by yourself?"

She ran her hand over her brown hair, pushing it around her ear. The girl, only looked to her, but silence oppressed her.

"What's you name, sweetheart?"

The girl looked on, her head slightly slumping downward.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first…I'm Dana Scully."

Scully slightly lifted the girl's chin, making eye contact. The softest smile spread across Dana's features. Suddenly, she spoke up." Kait…but everyone calls me Katie."

Scully's smile opened almost automatically as she now repositioned herself sitting on the floor. Katie looked up to her, her wide hazel eyes meeting her deep turquoise.

"That's a very nice name. Would you like something to drink? Are you hungry?"

Katie softly nodded while Dana still toyed with her long hair.

"You wanna go with me and get something. I'll let you pick whatever you want from the machine."

The small girl smiled tenderly gasping Scully's hand as she lead her across the room to the vending machines.

Mulder sighed. He pretty well knew where this was going, but he was powerless to stop it. He watched as Scully made her way back with the girl, who now carried a small juice box, to an open spot in a sofa.

Scully watched her, as she gleefully sipped her cranberry juice. " So Katie, where are your parents?"

"They live far aways…they come every Christmas and summer to pick me up."

" Oh…" She replied solemnly. '_Such a tender age, and already being left alone'_. She continued. "You have anyone close you can stay with?"

Katie shook her head, the carton box now emitting slurping sounds. Scully grinned.

" Well, it's okay. You and your friends are going to stay at nice house, where they are going to take good care of you."

She ran her fingers through her hair, and for some unspoken reason, all she wanted to do was take her home with her. She felt for the child, having at some point felt as lonely as she must have been feeling.

Mulder now walked slowly to them, passing the other agents and social workers.

Scully's gaze was met with his as he paced towards them.

" Katie, this is my friend Fox Mulder." She introduced him.

Mulder's features softened as both hazel eyes met.

"Hey."

" Hi." Katie answered shyly.

"How ya' doing Katie?"

She remained quiet, her eyes now aiming at the floor.

"Not much of a talker are you? Neither am I…Agent Scully does most of the talking for me anyways."

He joked, receiving a playful eye roll from Scully, and a grin Katie. He looked at the child's delicate features; her porcelain skin, her inquisitive hazel eyes, her quiet way…and he had to admit that there was something about this girl, that was probably the same reason his partner had been so enthralled with her.

Suddenly, one of the social workers walked up to the group, breaking the small gathering. "Agents, I'll be taking the girls now. It's time for dinner and they have already missed lunch…"

" It's alright…" Scully jumped in. "We were just having a little chat, well bye Katie."

Scully smiled helping Katie off the sofa. The Social Worker then took the girl's hand to lead her back into the group. She watched as Katie was towed to the other side of the room, and yet, the strange sensation at the pit of her stomach still remained.

And just as Scully gave her back to leave, she felt the small pull of Katie's hand in hers, her eyes pleading, for what?, she would never know.

" I'm I gonna see you again?" Katie inquired, her soft eyes penetrating her.

Scully looked down at the seemingly frail creature as she looked up to her.

"…Yes…We'll see each other."

" You promise?"

Scully couldn't explain why, but for the first time, in a long time, her chest constricted impeding her from speaking." I…"

At that moment, the Social Worker, made her way back to the pair. "Katie! You come back here."

She walked up to the girl grabbing a hold of her arm, pulling her gently to their way. And before she let go of Dana's hand, she softly uttered…" Don't let him come back…! Please, don't…."

"Him who?" Scully asked in vain.

Katie was drawn away, into the crowd of the other school girls, leaving Scully in a haze of bewilderment.

Mulder then took a hold of his partner's arm, sending her crashing back down to earth.

"Scully?"

" Yes?"

" You sure you're alright?"

" I'm fine…"

Her famous words. It wasn't the fact she said them, or how she said them, it was the consistency. Mulder had lost count as to the times she would deliberately utter the multifaceted phrase; and the worse part was, that no matter how many years they had spent together, he could never quite distinguish which one was genuinely just a response, and which one was a cry for help.

He continued…"Well, we have to head downtown. We have an interrogation with Father LeBlanc, see if we can get something out of him or if he himself would like to confess."

Scully nodded, feeling her stomach do a flip. "Alright…"

He sensed her muscles tightening. Something perturbed her, and the fact they had had such a long partnership, only made him believe he was more than right. She turned to him, their eyes locking, when she noticed he didn't walk with her.

"Mulder, aren't you coming?"

"You don't have to go, Scully…I can take it from here."

Her face only expressed the sudden feeling of being appalled. As it if weren't enough that his continuous urge to protect her bothered her, he also had the knack to want to keep her away from things…like if the slightest touch would break her. And she hated being treated like a frail creature, like some sort of damsel in distress that needed to be saved continuously. She was fine, and she felt she needed him to know that every second of her life, she would not give in to being vulnerable, not even around him.

"Mulder, I'm fine. Let's go."

"I know you must feel uncomfortable…I just want-"

She cut his words quickly, she didn't need a psychological evaluation from him…especially him.

"To cover me from the world?…You can't expect to protect me from everything. Of course this bothers me, I'll be honest with you in that. But it bothers every agent here, that's for sure. We have a job to do…let's just lock that bastard up for life, and get this over with."

He inhaled sharply. He knew Scully to be strong willed, determined and stubborn. He admired that in her. She never wanted saving, but the truth was, sometimes she needed it.

They walked to down the corridor, amongst the rest of the agents, to their car. Mulder took the wheel as Scully got in, her face as still as a rock, trying hard not to let any emotion slip.

She should have known better; that silence was no impediment for him to understand her, that is was second nature to both of them, and as for that, their other language. But she didn't want to face him. Not now…she had to face her own demons.

................................... ......................................................

**_A/N: So that's the first chapter :). Im going to try to update as soon as it is possible for me, seeing as though I'm at college and I already have a Organic Chem exam peering close ahead o.0. I hope you liked it. Please review, it would help me a great deal if you did so._**


	2. The Interrogation

**_A/N: Sorry for such a LOOOONNNNGGG update time! :( Between University and lack of muse I have had no time to update this or write anything else. Anyways, here's the next chap to this fic. Hope I'm not loosing anyone in this story. Excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. _**

**

* * *

**

**The Interrogation**

It was around 4pm when they arrived. Scully walked into the station, her feet being dragged in. She felt heavy, her chest compressing her lungs and heart, constricting her of breathing. She walked quietly to her destination, her partner at her side as usual, but as though he were invisible. His hand suddenly made contact with the small of her back, like it was accustomed to do so.

"I'll check if we have our warrant to question him. Be right back…" He said softly, leaving to the nearest desk.

She glanced around the room where different men and women had been apprehended for God-knows-what.

They all looked the same.

All of them sharing some sort of deviant marking that specified who they were and what they had done: the young slick tall guy with the leather jacket and the scared eye, the typical 'bad boy' who was probably in for shoplifting some unnecessary object, with no real need, since his parents could undoubtedly give him anything, but he opted for acting out as a desperate cry for attention…

The common medium height, half dressed female, her boots riding up as high as her thighs and her skirt, just the same. The end result of the little girl who probably wanted to be an actress when she grew up, but her dreams were shattered once her stepfather decided it was his duty to strip her of her childhood, making her end up as 'lady of the evening', seeking in random men that father figure she so yearned to have…

And last but not least, the overweight motorcyclist with the many tattoos that made it seem he thought he was a coloring book. The cropped leather jacket flowing on top of his Harley Davidson shirt, belt chains clinging as he walked in. His so 'macho man' exterior probably camouflaging the closet homosexual tensions he had since his teen years.

And then she felt horrible. She was pinning people she didn't know, stomping them down into a common stereotype, one that had been used to many times prior. It wasn't fair to them; it wasn't fair to anyone. But was it fair for a person such as Father Leblanc? Was it even fair to refer to him as a person? Someone with such vial acts shouldn't have that privilege. She scanned through her head, and found no possible reason for his actions. The image of Katie springing back into her senses and she fought back her rage.

She would never let a man like that hurt _her_…or anyone else for that matter, as long as she could help it…

Mulder made his way back to her. He watched his partner transfixed in her own little world.

"Scully, we can go in now…"

She locked eyes with him swiftly. "Alright, lets get this over with…"

Inside the dimly lit room, sat Father LeBlanc, his silver locks shining sinisterly under the lone lamp in the middle of the room. His face, peacefully sadistic. His eyes, grey from the years and his skin pale from the lack of light, living between the dark walls of the boarding complex.

The plain sight stung Scully's skin, her mouth grew dry and her limbs cold. There was nothing holy about this man, and just the thought that he was still allowed to wear his 'Fatherly' gown sickened her. Mulder walked into the room, settling his place at the seat in front of the accused, Scully remained standing, her back against the cold hard wall.

Mulder began, "Mr. LeBlanc, we are agents Mulder and Scully from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and we're here to ask you some questions."

"Just like others I presume…" LeBlanc stated presumptuously.

"Mr. LeBlanc, are you aware of the charges you have been given?"

His stare was now directed at the two agents, an air of overconfidence seizing him. "The alleged charges? Yes, I am aware."

"Are you implying that you didn't do what you are accused of?" Scully's voice chirped from her place at the far wall.

" 'Innocent till proven guilty by law' …isn't that how it goes? There is no proving that I did what I have been accused of. Therefore, why should I be treated like if I were already a guilty man? "

"Because in the old days it was 'Guilty till proven innocent'…it worked better that way…and because over ten young girls say so…and who knows how many more have remained quiet…" Scully's tone was now acidic, her eyes staring at the poor-excuse-of-a-man she had to now mingle with.

"Children have a way of bending the truth, Agent Scully…" LeBlanc stated coolly. "They interpret things differently than adults do…"

"Funny how the ten individual stories seem to coincide with one another."

"Coincidence?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence, Mr. LeBlanc, you should know that." Scully finished. She could feel her pulse rising.

Mulder shifted his gaze to his partner. Her stare was cold, almost malevolent as she looked onto the accused 'father'. He jumped in the interrogation, before Scully could eat their perpetrator alive.

"Mr. LeBlanc, we would like you to cooperate answering the questions we are giving you at the moment."

"And I would, if only your lady partner would refrain from being so disrespectful towards me." LeBlanc stated, a sinister grin filling his features.

"Respect?!" Scully answered outraged. She began making her way to the interrogation table. Her eyes full of furry. "How could someone like you know anything about respe-"

"Scully!" Mulder uttered, his arm was now gently grasping hers, holding her from her impending action. "Scully… We should take this outside."

She simply nodded softly and Mulder eased his grip, his hand descending to her belly before she turned around and it resided at its usual place at the small of her back.

"Excuse us." Mulder muttered as he redirected Scully to the exit.

"Very well." LeBlanc replied, his sinful grin never fading as he watched the two agents leave. His gaze was fixated on the petite red head. The fury inside her was powerful; enough to contrast with her small demeanor, a trait that was very well endowed upon her. And for some reason, it felt all too familiar for him. Maybe it was this same fury what he had felt upon seeing her for the first time at the boarding complex, as he was being hauled into one of the cars…

All too familiar…

………………. …………………….. …………………. ………………

Mulder and Scully reached an adjacent hallway where they stopped. She couldn't look up to him. She had shown her vulnerability and there was no hiding that. He watched her shift her gaze around the room; anywhere but into his eyes.

"What happened in there, Scully?"

"It was nothing." She replied dryly, never making eye contact. " I jus-I…The nerve on some people."

He searched for her gaze for while. He didn't need a psychology degree to know something was wrong with his partner. Years of partnership could tell him that. Problem was, no matter how much time had passed, he never knew how to remedy it. He never knew how to fix her. And that upset him to the core.

"Scully, I can take it from here…"

"Mulder, I'm fine-"

"Just, listen to me here. We're basically done for the day anyway. I'll finish up signing the papers and we'll end the interrogation tomorrow." She opened her mouth, seemingly to protest, but not a sound came out. "It's late anyhow. Go rest, I'll just wrap things up here. Besides you haven't gotten any sleep since we arrived ."

It was true, they had arrived at the time of 5 am at the nearby airport, had checked in at the hotel at 7:30 and were on the infiltration in the Boarding school around noon. It was nearing 10:45pm and it was now, as he mentioned it, that she felt her body suddenly ask her for sleep.

"You haven't either."

"Well, I don't sleep that much…and you know that." He softly smiled trying, as always, to lighten the mood. "Go. Rest."

She gave up, accepting his offer. "Alright. Give me a call if anything shows up."

Mulder nodded and she turned to walk to the parking lot. He sighed. He knew the case was having an effect on her. As if it wasn't enough, he knew the small child that they had met prior had more to do with her emotional awkwardness. He watched her leave. The fact that she had given up so fast on the argument only showed how much she didn't want to talk about it. But she would have to. In time she would have to open up. She just had to…

……………. ………………… ……………….

Scully arrived at the local hotel around 11 pm. Foregoing dinner, she headed to the shower. The thought of Katie still floating in her head. _"Don't let him come back!" _Her words ringing inside her ear. She had to do something. It was almost imperative.

She remembered being that small and fragile. She remembered the pain, the awkwardness, the silence. She remembered not wanting that ever to happen again. She remembered…and that was the worst part.

She stepped out of the shower, getting herself ready for bed and slid into the cold covers. Her last thoughts focusing on the several small tear streaked faces she had encountered at the Boarding complex infiltration that same afternoon, certifying herself that she would do anything possible to stop LeBlanc at any cost. Without even realizing, she slipped into deep sleep…

……………….. …………………….. ……………..

It was around 12:21am when Mulder arrived at the motel. He opened his door, walking into the dark room. The night had gone calmer since Scully had left; LeBlanc had been put into a temporary cell, away from other inmates, seeing as though they all knew how alleged child molesters were received in such places. Although everyone agreed it was the kind of thing LeBlanc deserved, it was also his right to be away from the rest of the inmates. Mulder filled the remaining papers, also giving an excuse as to Scully's absence, clarifying she had been feeling sick and gone to rest earlier that expected.

All the while he had been thinking about Scully's well being. He thought that maybe the fact that flashbacks of the incident with Pfaster had been streaming into her head. He knew her to be a strong woman, but the strongest can also break, and he didn't blame her or think less of her in doing so. He just half wished she wasn't as stubborn to realize it.

He began removing his suit jacket, letting it fall with a small thud to the floor, as with the rest of his attire, leaving a small trail, as he made his way to the shower; a bad habit he had yet to break. A few minutes later, he was finished and was clad in his nightwear. He was greeted outside by the mess he had made with his clothes prior and after having reluctantly picked up the layers of clothing, and having stacked them onto a pile in the bed, he headed to the adjoining door.

The door was open, as he was accustomed to, and he walked into her room. He watched the small figure peacefully sleep, her breathing barely audible. He made his way to the bed, softly crawling towards the empty space next to her. He leaned in, his face finding the back of her warm exposed neck, smelling her sweet odor. His lips pressed against her skin, gently osculating her soft flesh as to not awake her.

She shifted softly and before he knew it, she had jerked brusquely, quickly reaching for her gun on the nightstand.

Mulder reached for her hand as a reflex, stunned by her actions. "Ey, Ey! Easy, Easy! Scully, it's me…"

She sighed in relief relaxing on his grip. "Mulder…you startled me."

"I can see that. It's alright." She eased into the mattress once again, her heart still going 100 miles per hour. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Relax…" He coaxed her softly, as he lay his body behind hers, his head propped onto one of his hands as the other graced her shoulder.

"It's late…" She said, easing at his touch.

"I had papers to fill. Nothing much." he pushed a small stand of her hair off her face, running his fingers through her hair. "Do you wanna talk?"

"I'm tiered." She half lied. Of course, she knew Mulder knew she was acting awkward, it would have been uncharacteristic of him not to pick up on that, but she was not one to want to talk or open up at this moment. She just prayed he'd let her go easy this time.

"Alright….Night." He softly nudged the back of her cheek with the bridge of his nose, before settling at his side of the bed, his right hand reaching for the curve of her hip to lay on.

"Night." She replied as his touch eased her into sleep once again: his fingers caressing the warm flesh between her hip and abdomen. His touched soothed her senses, as it had done many times before on sleepless nights.

She sighed, silently thanking that he had dropped the conversation for tonight. But how long could she keep dodging him? Knowing him as she did, not for long…

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I dropped the random MSR bomb in this chap. Just in case you're lost (and the fact that I may not update in a while with the enxt chapter explaining this one) Mulder and Scully have been in a realationship for quite a while now. I'll go further into it in later chapters.**_

**_Thanks for baring with me people! You're reviews are what keep me going! :D Oh, and Happy Mother's Day !_**


End file.
